Another side of Dragneel's Love
by LyHy
Summary: I know this is a weird pair but I want to change something in Erza's personality, also my opinion about the man lived with love more than everyone. Here you will see how he felt for life and had someone not give up on him like cannon Mavis. I don't know how to say but I hope you can give me your ideas. Thank you!
1. chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction and I still don't sure about what will happen. I do love Fairy Tail but Hiro Mashima makes me confuse about how he is over character or the way of some events. So I write this for my seak at least. l** **Sure I will give her special power but it doesn't mean she is the best or never be beaten. I also have many OC for my purpose.** **Sorry for my grammar and others, I hope you enjoy it.** **Please help me check** **it. I don't own Fairy Tail (but something else. Just kidding)**

Chapter 1: Go to Fairy Tail

A 13 years old girl walked through the forest near Magnolia. She wore a black baby-doll dress with a black cloak covered from her neck to her calf legs. She also had a big suitcase and a black sword on her left side. This girl has scarlet hair, which was tied into 2 pony tails. ( I don't know but i mean it looks like Harley Quinn guys) However, her left eye is covered by an eye-patch. It's such a pity thing in a beautiful face.

She walked slowly with a blank face. The truth that she was thinking about what she had be told to do last night- _Joining Fairy Tail._ Certainly,she likes the idea that she can live and make friend with many children in the same ages, but why is Fairy Tail. The is one thing that always made her piss off - the founder master of them, Mavis Vermilion - who gave the shit feeling to her mentor years ago.

Suddenly, an explosion came from a few feet away. She snapped out thinking and turned to the spurce of explosion. The scarlet hair girl ran quickly the forest and took out her sword. When she came up to a small group that caught on fire. She saw 8 people, 4 being tied up on a tree, two were conscious next to them while others were checking on commodities. They were laughing like it was regular. She narrowed her eye in bushed and seethed. It must be the bandits, she had encounter with them before, her mentor annihilated them without using magic or any efforts.

"We got a quiet jackpot DD" one of them said to the older. "Yeah! I told you these people would have some worth stuff EE." The older said with smug smiled on his face. Thay started carrying supplies. The red had quickly jumped out. The younger turned his attention to the hostages, who were frightening then to the new girl "What do you want little girl?" She grinned "Take the price for your action." "Hah! Yo-" before they could say anything, she dropped her suitcase and charged into them with her black sword. The bandits were surprise in a second and coughed their blood as she stood behind them. The two fell to the ground with widened eyes, also the hostages. They speechless as witnessing a girl around 13 took down 2 bandits with ease by using her sword.

She knew the bandits still alive bacause she managed to give them cuts that enough to keep them not to be able to get back up. The red head thought that she doesn't need magic to deal with these two. They just usual mage with some weak magic that a pupil of strongest mages ever existed could kill them by accident if she used one of her magic types to attack. She sighed, clicked the sword back to its sheath, took the bandit's knife and cut the rope that tied hostages. They sighed in comfort and one of them approached her. The brown hair woman bowed to her "Thank you for saving us." She just nodded and went to the bushed where she had left her her thing and took it until a voice came out.

"Wow that was quite impressive little girl." The red head immediately turned around with her hand ready on her sword's handle. She saw a pale skin woman with short black hair and also the eyes. "What's your name one?" The woman asked and the girl stayed quiet for a few seconds before answered the stranger "Erza Belserion Dragneel. Erza Dragneel indeed."

"Ok. Erza Dragneel. What an interesting name. Are you a traveller or something?" The woman asked and eyed Erza with curious look. It meant where you could meet a 13 years old girl wielding a sword like a master like that. "Even my eyes couldn't follow her slash" she thought deeply at the skill Erza had displayed.

Erza nodded "I was on my way to Magnolia and heard an explosion so I came here and find these bandits attacking defenseless people." She explained to the woman who nodded before the red head asked her for introduce "What's your name?" The woman replied with a big grin "I'm Ur Milkovich, an S-Class mage from Fairy Tail" She said confident causing Erza widened her eye a bit and smiled happily since she met with a mage from where her mentor wanted her to join in. "That's my destination. Is there any way that i can join?" Erza asked in nervous voice. Ur just laughed at that "Sure girl I will take you there and the master will let you join no problem. We have many kids around your age too." Ur replied with a smile.

"Then I can't wait anymore."

"Okay. We're here." Ur declared as she and Erza stood in front of the Fairy Tail building. Erza beamed into smile, finally she' gonna have someone at her age. Ur opened the doors and stepped inside with Erza followed her. They stepped into the main room of Fairy Tail, which was full of tables and chairs where members were sitting, drinking beer or chatting together. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed through the guild.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT WITH THAT FROZEN FACE, TIN CAN?" A girl around Erza's age shouted. She had a white hair and blue eyes, which provoked that opposite girl. The other had black dark hair, which covered until her shoulder, wearing armor in this summer. "DON'T YELL LIKE AN IDIOT, WENCH. COME IF YOU WANT SOME PUNISHMENT." Erza couldnt help but raised her eyebrows with a questioning hint "Yeah! Ur just said everyone here is friendly few minutes ago."

"Kagura, Mirajean please caml down. Ur will be back soon and she would piss both of you if she see you fighting again." A voice came out the crowd and a raven hair young boy stepped out with another sliver hair boy. He was half stripped with only a pair of shorts due to his annoyed habit of taking clothes off. Ur let out a small cough to catch them attention. The two girls stopped fighting while Ur headed toward the bar where a tall man with orange hair dressef in long black cloak sitting on a stool next to an tiny old man around 80 years old sat on the bar. They are Gildart and Makarov Drayer.

"Ah... Welcome back Ur. How was your mission?" The old man asked the black hair woman. "Yep, the mission was quite easy although it was a S-Class mission." The tall man with organe hair noticed Erza and asked "And who is this might be?" that instance everyone seemed to turn their attention to Erza who dropped her suitcase, excepted her black sword and order a glass of water, which interest Kagura. "Ah! This is Erza Belserion Dragneel, and she expected we can just call Erza Dragneel. I bumped into her outside the town, took down 2 bandits with my surprise. I was about to help but she just beat them without what i can image." Ur explained causing all members in the guild including Gildart and Makarov looked at Erza who drank her water in silence. Before looked back at Ur "What happen?" Master asked her.

Ur let out a small chuckle."Hah, She beat them to the ground without magic, easily destroyed them. You should have seen how she used her sword as if she was born with it. Even my eyes couldn't follow her slash." She answered, causing everyone silenced in shock. Ur is one of a strongest mages in Fairy Tail, only be rivaled by Gildart or Master. The way she talked about the girl that they even couldn't think ever happen. "So she is going to join our guild?" Makarov asked the woman who nodded making the guild surprise. "Yes. She said her mentor wanted her to be in this guild." Makarov nodded and turned to the girl who just finished her next soda. "So... in order to join the guild should I have pass some exam or anything?" Erza began but Makarov cut her to continue. "No dear. We should probably get your guild mark." Master said with a smiled when he took out a guild stamp.

Erza only raised an eyebrow in confuse. "That's it. I'm just in?" The old man nodded in confirmation. "Damn... that's kinda boring but well, at least i'm in." She pointed to her left shoulder which released some small black flames tatoo on it. "Right here." She pointed to a blank space among others. The old man nodded and pressed the stamp on it. 5 seconds later, Makarov pulled out from her shoulder and a black Fairy Tail blazon stamped on her left shoulder among the black flames. Erza looked at it and smiled. Master interrupted her "Erza, what's those tatoo?" "That's just marks of my magic." She explained simply. Makarov nodded and before he could ask any questions, an excited voice broke their conversation "Welcom eye-patch, you don't look so strong. Anyone could beat bandits. I bet I will knock you out." Mirajean said proudly and eyed at the red head. "Show me what exactly Ur said about you." she challenged Erza, who managed to respone her but cut off by a scowl from Makarov "Mira, I don't think it's polite to talk about someone appearance." Mirajean flench slightly and started to talk. "It'a okay, I don't really care so luch about it, especially with some deficient mind. And I don't think you can endure any attack from me." Erza smirked at the white hair girl causing she anger. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU THINK YOU ARE? I WILL-" Mirajean flash into Erza making the crowd gasped for the new girl, but surprise them. She just easefully caught Mira fist in Satan Soul form by one hand, which made the young mage stopped her sentence. The aura around Erza became darker, that mix between dark red and black, gave everyone excepted Makarov, Gildart and Ur a pressure. "You think it's a demon huh?" Erza teased made Mira and her rival - Kagura gritted their teeth, tried to returned but that just made them hard in breathing. Ur placed a hand on Erza shoulder, the girl released the magic force. Mirajean took her breath quickly and seemed to attack again, but master kept her with his giant hand "That's over girls. And Erza I think we need to talk about your magic." He stared seriously at her as well as Ur and Gildart, who can feel the feeling of darkness. Erza smiled with knowing face this will happen sooner or later. "She's a dragon slayer, Jiji." A mature young voice came above them. A blond hair teen with muscle and scar on his right eye smirked at them. Everyone blinked many times, Makarov with his widened eyes gazed at her again. Erza chuckled and accepted "The truth for surely information is I can use 2 types of magic and with my sword skill in addition." All members looked in curiosity as Ur and Laxus were interested in. "One is dragon slayer as he said with light element and other is devil slayer with flame or black flame element, and I would like to tell you about those two in privacy if you ask." She stared at the old man who nodded and went to upstair to his office with Ur and Gildart followed but she didn't mind with them. Everyone else whispered in a low voice about two lost magic existed. Kagura, Mirajean, Gray, Lyon, Cana, and other kids were silenced in thinking with various faces while Laxus just lean on the pillar, closed eyes and had his headphone on his ears as usual.

In the Master's office, Makarov was sitting in his chair after desk, Gildart lean on the left of desk while Ur and Erza were sitting next to each others opposite the old man. "Now can we start about those long lost magics." Erza simply rest in her chair and smile slightly. "Yes, I learned those from my mentor and my parents." "And who those are?" Ur asked right after that. "Dragon slayer magic from my parents Araino Dragneel and Eileen Belserion." they let a sound in listening. "Devil slayer magic from E.N.D." Three people in the room suddenly speechless for a while. "E-E-E-E.N.D-D?!" Makarov stammer loudly, as Gildart just gazed to Erza. "Are you sure?" Ur asked with some disbelieve and fear. Erza looked at them wasn't surprise, a gave a small smile to confirm. "You mean the strongest and vilest demon from the book of Zeref, right?" "Yeah! So what?" Erza asked nonchalantly. She didn't care what everyone usually talk about them, she knew how and what she felt for them. Makarov coughed and looked at her with more calm "So if you're here, I need you to swear that you will never harm anyone." Erza replied in ease and immediacy "Sure. I swear and the truth that my mentor told me to make friend and know what is love for my sake." Erza smiled, although that is another mentor of mine, thought to herself with sweetness. They nodded. Before she stood up and left the office, the Master asked her one more question "Hum, I think my friend can do something with your eye, I can take you to her although she has a little annoy with human." Erza gave him another smile, then responed "No thanks Jiji. I'm good with my state now." That she took her suitcase and left, managed to find a place to live. Another smirk appeared on her lips when she talked to herself "I'm not really a human and I don't want to scare people with it, specially from my left eye." With that she went out the guild without noticed her mew guildmates stares, and some hint of excited energy from kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for the previews, that really help me. There is chapter 2 although it's not what I expected. There the first interaction between our main characters and 100% that Zeref still not in love with Erza. The mood of hundred year isn't easy to change.**

 **When it didn't change I had changed my updating. I'm busy in real life so instead of waiting for a full chapter like the first one, I divided it in 2 parts and I think it's better.**

 **I have something for the plan of story but like I had said I'm not sure about the events. There will be diffrent from cannon but it makes sense for course. I hope I can get more from your ideas. Thank you again and again, and sorry about my English skill.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail at all.**

 _P/s: I really sad when some of my favorite stories were abandoned :((((( TT_

Chapter 2: Edge of Dark and Light

The night in the forest near Magnolia, a dark hair young man around 20 years old was standing silently near a small lake.

His face had both sadness and blank, that made forest became more and more gloomy.

The grass under his feet was died down by some reasons.

Suddenly, a big deer approached slowly. It seemed wanting to drink water in the lake but stopped and looked at the dark hair man, who was near it a few feet away.

The man looked back in its eyes, and gave a small lightly smile. However, the deer was same as frozen and unexpectedly ran away.

The smile faded on his lips. His state turned back as usually it was. The man lied down on the ground and stared to a small space above his head, where a part of sky with few stars were twinkling in the middle of forest.

Light steps could heard clearly from somewhere wasn't far. He turned his bored look to the right side. Three wolves hungrily devoured him with their eyes. They showed their sharp fangs to threated the young man.

"Don't come here. I don't want to hurt everything." He said with steady voice with a little bit hopefully in it. But it didn't seem to connect with these wolves. They stepped closer, closer...

The man looked like trying to control something, the aura around him spread out, made more grass and and plants died down. The wolves pressed their claws in the ground, ready for jumping into their prey.

The man close his eyes, let out a sigh for what tragic will happen.

However, an unforeseen black flash cut between them. Some painful groans of wolves let out before they ran at the top of their lives.

The dark hair man smirked with a delight that almost you could feel it was or not.

"You know I am always be there for you." A scarlet hair girl talked in a soft voice.

"I think I had sent you to the land of Fairies." He said motionless.

"And I have a thing of demon."

The silence kept in a while. The scarlet girl still smiled gently.

"The wolves hadn't died."

"When I chose to learn sword skill, that I meant I prepared to br a weapon, and the weapon protected its owner. - Sensei"

Zeref stared down two images were waving in the lake's surface - the dark hair one and the scarlet hair one.

The affectional look from Erza had never changed since he looked at her 16 years ago.

An image of an innocent baby cheered happily when he hold it the first time, which made a hint of linking in his heart.

It seemed the life clung his hand again. _Should he try it again? an he have a chance? - a chance that be with another lived one._

He got out of thinking, gave her a peace look "You need to prepare for your test"

 **(Scene change)**

It's more than 3 years since Erza was in Fairy Tail.

Now, she sitting in the guild hall eating some fruits next to Lisanna and Cana.

"Hey Juicy, let's fight as a real demons." Mira exclaimed excitedly while Erza just sighed in tire. Everyone in the guild also sighed in awe. They knew that the white hair girl never gave up although she had never stand more than a minute.

"Don't make me laugh booty. The one who can spar with her is me, with my new sword." Kagura mocked Mira as glanced at Erza.

The scarlet hair girl didn't do anything excepted enjoying taste of her fruits. That made the two challenger boiled their blood and posted ready fighting states.

Before they could charge at Erza yet, the door suddenly was opened by a hard kick.

"Shut up everyone, our master need to relax for some time. We got some troubles in mission a I hope nothing bad will happen. Are you clear?" Members nodded or gulped for agreement in silence.

Erza turned her face to see the old man walking in tiredness with Ur, Gray and Lyon.

"What happen to Master, Ur san? Do you need me go to call Polyurischia san?" Lucy asked worry after came back from the store.

"It's okay. Master just need more rest. We fought with a dark guild call Eisenwald. They were nothing but they got something that was really big. Demons from the book of Zeref. We had defeated the one called Deliora but they played dirty on expelled another called Lullbaby as we took off guard.

As the rumor they wanted to harm guild's masters. It sang a lull for death, although our Master gave it a hit in time, which broke it finished the lull but he still caught some." Ur said look at Erza.

The red head just left her seat, took out a bottle in her pack and give Makarov a small purple tablet from it.

"That's for the poision. You will get well soon."

"Glad for it Erza. I know you will have something to do." Erza just smiled at this, but looked like the conversation still not finished.

"Why she could do with those?" Kagura questioned to Ur, who glanced at Erza before answered -

BOOOOOOOOOOM

Suddenly, a loud explosion cut off their talking. Everyone ran out to see what was it. All they saw was a building - a building was walking to them.

"What? A walking guild? What the hell is happening on the earth?" Macao yelled while Gray growled in annoying. He felt not so good after came back from fights to this thing.

"Hello, fairy flies. Do you obey or want to got beaten?" No later a voice came from that building.

That is a sickened voice with so much smug annoyed Fairy Tail's mages. The citizen near them could feel the atmosphere boiling between two sides. Magnolia knew a big fight will ocurr soon so they quickly ran off there.

"Everyone leave town now, as far as you can, our fight can cause so much damage." Erza called out loudly for them, who no waste any seconds to save their safe.

"This time is start for them. We will meet soon Juvia." Erza smirked to herself and walked back to stand next to Makarov and Laxus in front of the guild door.

 _(cont.)_


	3. Chapter 2: (cont)

**Hi guys! This's such a hard time for me! You are right** ** _Jonthebomb12_** ** _6_ , that why I keep my apology first. I am not good at English and never think I will write a story yet. The truth that I am popular in my place for writing some emotional sentences or short romantic paragraphs. Poor me! The story is a bit much damn difficult and not mention that there are many fight's scenes **TT **Do you think sometimes a chap a month is okay?**

 **In my mind now, wow... I have a lot of touch time for this story but I stuck in combats. Lol. Whatever, when I finish this chapter I can go to a meaning scene, and you know how much I love to write it!!! You will see Erza and Larcade little chat. How Zeref doesn't make hidden desire appears, keep far away from hate and love...** **Well! That lone enough I guess! Sorry for all my writing skill and hope you enjoy this part. And as usual I always wait for previews. Love you all guys!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 2: _(con.t)_

Magnolia now set on fire. There was Phantom Lord lit the fire between two of strongest guilds in Fiore. Neither of them passed any muscle of the target.

Ur stood before all Fairy Tail mages, asking the other Wizard Saint what he wanted

"Jose, don't you forget the rules? There is no reason for you to attack us."

"Ha. Reason? The mighty guild always do right things. Just shut up you weaklings. I'm here for the request of Luce Heartfilia to get back his beloved daughter from you shitty flies." He laughed madly while Fairy Tail mages looked at each others wonder who is that

"I-I-I'm so sorry! I will leave now." Lucy sobbed

"Everyone looked at her, who is the newest member, covering face with her both hands and trembling.

"Lucy you didn't tell your father that you come to join us huh? Maybe this is just a misunderstanding? Ur calmly said, tried to deal with the situation without violence.

"I ran away... I don't like that house... I always live and play alone. I love to become a mighty mage and I really admire Fairy Tail." Lucy said in crying.

Ur was processing her words but the red head went in front of the blond face

"No need to leave or shame. Now you here a Fairy Tale's mage. We are strong family. No one can break us. You came here because it right?" Erza told as put a hand on Lucy's shoulder.

The blonde girl looked up to the red head with appreciation but also a little anxious.

"But- But..." She was cut off by another black haired girl.

"No buts. Erza right you are our family now. No one can take you from us if you don't want. We here to fight them with you." Kagura smiled confidently, which made Lucy became brighter.

"Yeah. We can easily beat the shit out ofthem. There no way is your fault. That just those Phantom want to set a war with us." Mira smile when stood straight beside her siblings.

Makarov cough loudly to get everyone attention. "Fairy Tail member, we always live peacefully and hate war. If they want to harm our comrade, we will hand to beat them out our house." Master declared forcefully as raised his hand above his head with the index finger head to the sky.

Everyone cheered for agreement and raised their hands the same as.

Erza smiled to Lucy who gazed directly and slowly did the same action. "Thanks everyone. I'M HERE FOR FAIRY TAIL." causing the guild smiled.

"Tch. Such a touched moment, but you lasted time weaklings. I will show you who is the best guild in Fiore with an attack. Hahahahahaaa..." Jose crazily laughed. A giant weapon shaped as pipe appeared in front of the mobile building.

"Jupiter ready destroy you files." Fairy Tail mages watched in shock as the gate in front of the building slided down more, the large and long canon emerged, extending it barrel which was currently pointed at them.

"Everybody stay back. Kagura, Mirajean attack it, I, Gray and Lyon will make a shield. The other please make your guard." Ur exclaimed. Kagura and Mira ran forwards.

Makarov focused on the Phantom Lord guild hall. Laxus smirked and crossed his arms under his chest. Erza lean forwards and whispered something in Laxus's ears.

He just jerked his eyebrows for a second then had a thoughtful face before smiled mischievously.

Erza glanced at him in corner of eye then stood straight watched the event with satisfied expression.

Master gazed at them curiously, but decided to wonder it not for now.

A moment later, a large sphere of magic power shoot towards Fairy Tale guild. Ur called out, created a giant flake made from ice with her pupils, that effectively prevented more than half of Jupiter blast.

Kagura and Mira also threw their power attacks at the same time. They went off as soon as encountering Jupiter's shot.

The explosion dried out with a blinding flash, causing the air full with dust.

As the spells vanished, all three mages just stood there as if nothing happened.

"WOA, they stop it... they managed to do it easily."

"Yeah... And nothing was harmed."

"That's our S-Class power"

"Amazing!!!"

"Very impressive Fairy Tail..." Jose' s voice echoed out, cut the joy off.

"But even if you managed to block to block the first blast, that doesn't mean you can stop another. Hand over Lucy Heartfilia."

" You are dreamer." Eflman shouted back, clenched fists on both his sides. "That's not gonna happen."

"Our guild never hand comrade to enemy." Cana yelled in agreement to her partner's words.

Many Fairy Tail members spoke loudly, brought tears fell down Lucy's eyes.

"Everyone. Thank you!" Lucy talked to herself while tears were watering her face.

"I see..." Jose growled a little. " Then will will fire a bigger and stronger Jupiter. Now struggle in this 15 minutes until it's reloaded." He yelled through the Headquarter inside walking building.

Immediately, a lot of soldiers about hundred jumped out from the Phantom guild's door into the ground.

"That's Jose magic, Shade. They're not humans, they're ghosts. Macao turned to his mages.

"So, Now what?"

"Everyone deal with this, Erza do you do something?" Ur stared back at the red head who still pleasing at the Fairy Tail guilds gate, watching all those events.

"Nope. Do you need help? I think you can handle." She narrowed left brow and shrugged her shoulder, Ur sighed in defeated.

"Fine... NOW, Kagura, Mirajean, we will cut down the Jupiter." Ur shouted and jumped on to opposite the weapon.

"Ice Make: Bees arrow" a bunch of ice bees plunged fast to the pipe shape's gate.

"Soul Extinction"

"Photon Slicer"

Kagura on the right and Mira on the left threw their attacks right after Ur's spell.

The effect is so good. The giant explosion of fire and smoke erupted.

When the vision became clear, releaved the massive weapon broken down in pieces.

"The canon... was destroyed. We done it." All Fairy Tail's members cheered as Phantoms growled. Three females sighed in relief, known there wouldn't have any shot from Jupiter.

"It seemed one of Wizard Saints, the Demon and Titania is indeed as wise as I known, although I doubt you can win with my aces next. If you believed that you've defeated us simply because of destroying Jupiter then you are highly mistaken, my little fairies." Jose said what was the fact of matter.

In the next instant, four figures jumped out from the Phantom guild's gap.

Everyone immediately recognized them. There are the famous Elements Four of Phantom Lord. Looking at them, the final made Erza's grin widened.

"Now, Now... This is exact for the funny time. Let's rock little fairies." Jose laughed madly to the target, confidenced in the Elements Four's strength.

Erza smiled joyfullyfast her eye upon the blue hair Element girl while talking to the muscle man next to her.

"Laxus, time to hunt your prey." The blond haired man smirked, growled something that jo need to remind him and disappeared in a lightning flash.

The old man looked up to Erza with question eyes, obviously suspicion the two, but the girl just focused on something in front of her.

In the opposite, a blue haired girl in a dark blue and thick dress, one of the Element Four gave a quickly glance to someone in implication then vanished by a flash of dark water.

Everyone looked confuse to where she was, but couldn't stop because the opponents started to run into them.

Unknown to them, the red head stood behind Fairy Tale mages catched the illusion and followed her disappear into a flash black flame, causing the Master knit his brows.

Back to the fight, now each member of two guilds began to attack their target, a lot of magic explored in the view. Certainly, Ur took the place to face the top while S-Class mages deal with others.

Meantime, inside the Headquarter, a blond mage clashed their boss, Jose.

"Tch, I doubt that not fair to take down an old man, do you think so?" Laxus mocked the Phantom Master, who sitting on his general chair in the centre of the room.

"You are such an insolence little boy. Oh. Sorry, you are fat boy. I also doubt that how much power that I should use to not broke my pity boy." Jose teased slyly back.

"Just the mouth. Let's see how a boy defeat you Wizard Saint huh?" He told as threw his coat to the other side of the room.

Surprised to no one, in the roof of Fairy Tale guild, two girls were sitting with their legs swung like two kids playing together.

"How much time you think for them?" The blue haired girl revolved her eyes between the fairies and phantoms, placed her thumb under her chin.

"I don't know, but not long enough for us to feel asleep. Don't worry Juvia. We will test soon." The red head replied in the bored tone.

"I'm not worry. I won't lose you. I promised to prove to Ave Maria sama." Juvia said definitely to Erza also herself. The other girl just smiled warmly and continued watching the fight. Reliably, no way I lose my mentor too.

The fight seemed to be no hard for Fairy Tale mages, but somehow today l, Phantoms concentrated all members in plan so that made the fight lasted longer than they thought.

Ur created many lanes to attacked the biggest guy in front of her. Unluckily, they were stopped by a invisible wall of air.

"As you can see, my magic is unstoppable, old woman, although you are one of strongest mage here." Aria said to the dark haired woman, who quickly turned into highest angry.

"Which one you call old woman. I will made you regret it, pierced your air wall."

Aria didn't believed that he managed to vanished on the air and surprisedly attacked to finish Ur but before he could, Ur already gave an unexpected spell under her angry.

"Ice Make: Rambler Garden" series liana of roses climbing on the air wall and through it, made its way to Aria and wrapped him up tightly.

Aria widened his eyes, tried to rocked the air to escape but looked like tge frozen in air didn't give him a chance.

"Can't stop you say. Now I'm not only touch you hard but also tied you." She smiled threaten to the big air boy and started created something.

"Now, I will teach you how a gentlement shoyld talk with a woman." She made a giant gun and shoot an big bullet towards Aria.

"Next to her, Kagura in her Flame Empress Amor and Crystal Sword in her right hand threw a power blast to Totomaru, made the pity man groaned in pain. There were no hard matter for Mira, Lyon or Gray to deal with Sol and some strong other Phantoms. The fight was gone to the end.

Turning into Headquarter of Phantom Lord guild hall, Laxus was panting a little while chuckling lightly "Hah... That's all for you topped Wizard Saint? I think I would go straight to become one easily."

"Don't get cocky brat. As you wish and don't beg for mercy." Jose growled sending barrage blast of dark magic towards Laxus.

The blond mage dodged the attack to avoid the barrages. Laxus landed on the ground, converted his entire body into lightning and extend the fist to Jose.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist."

Jose as soon as summon multiple ghosts to protect himself but the fist hit his body, causing blast speared out around the Phantom ruins.

"I would serious now, brat. Don't underestimating me." Jose gathering ghosts of magic in has hands

"Dead Waves" then sent a wave of ghost rushing to enemy, splitting anything in its path, broke the ground in two pieces.

However, Laxus quickly covered himself in lightning, which neutralized almost Jose's spell, produced a massive magic shockwaves, which became a tidal wave.

"I also think your time up... NOW" Laxus announced and squeezed the sphere of height that he made, eliciting bright light."

"Fairy Law"

A huge magic seal appeared above the ruins of Phantom Guild hall and extremely bright light shine from it, wiped out everyone vision.

When the light dried down, people let down their hands shield their eyes. There are many Phantom mages unconscious in the ground, also Fairy Tale mages, but most of them were phantoms and looked towards the ruin guild in front of them. They could see the Master Jose lied on the wooden ground and Laxus stood beside him, slowly turned his look from the unconscious enemy to his guild mates.

All of them, both side's mages stared in shock. What on the earth... the S-class mage beat the wizard Saint and moreover, there was an unexpected person, who always mocked them like weaklings under his eyes.

"What? The hell problem you look at me like that?" Laxus frowned at this, and uncomfortably walked out with bunch of burnt marks over his body while took his coat on his shoulder.

"I'm proud of you my boy. You defeated one of Ten Wizard Saints and help our guild." Makarov complemented his grandson although still not completely recovered from this surprise fight.

"I didn't do it for the guild, I did it because Erza said what a mighty mage I am if I defeat Jose. And I pleased that she owns me a help." He replied happily, thought about his strong rival owned him.

On the top of the roof

"Haha, you have to do something for this big guy after this." Juvia teased the girl who lazily lean on the flagpole all the time.

"Tch. Of course. But I guess I know what he want for. Now time for us started the real game." She got up and reached her shoulders.

"Yeah. What an expected result." Juvia did the same and stared at Erza.

"Do you want to tell them something?"

"Sure. I do" Erza smiled and jumped on the ground.

That's enough you guys. Now hurry up and leave the town." Erza declared to the cheering mages.

"What? Erza?"

"Hey. Where did you go? Run away while all of your comrades fighting and now told us get out here. What the fuck you are bitch." Mirajean shouted to the red head, who had no mention on her face. There are many people also gritted their teeth angrily with her.

"Tch. I think what she is or what she did that none of your business." Laxus told the anger in his cocky trademark.

The Master of Fairy Tale just shifted his eyes between those two enigmatic children. Something that he wanted to talked with them about all these weird actions, however a soft voice took his advantage.

"She's right. Just leave here if you don't want be scratched or being killed unintentionally." The voice came from their guild hall roof, there is the last member of Element Four.

"The fight is over young one, Phantom has lost. There's no need to conflict anymore." Makarov said to Juvia, who merely stared at him.

"That's true. That's not what I unexpected. I'm not here for an entertain match. I fight under my mentor order. Eve Maria sama, and my goal is elimination Erza. Now run away for your guilds safe." Makarov and the other, excepted Laxus who was told before the fight between phantoms and fairies, were surprised.

The blond mage just go away, his gramp still thinking for a while before called out his member took other Phantoms mages and gone.

Some of them protested but took their leave under Master's obligatory.

Waiting for them distant about 100 feet from them. Erza and Juvia started to gaze each other.

The blue haired girl smiled and talked first.

"Finally to end our main event. Erza Dragneel, the disciple of E.N.D"

"About time to amuse my tendons and bones. Juvia Maria."

The two stood in front of their target. They went into fighting stance, challenged opponent.

After standing for a minute without moving a single muscle. Juvia decided to make the first move.

Juvia charged at the scarlet haired mage with her massive speed throwing a punch into Erza's face but too much her surprise, the red head caught her first with her right hand effortlessly. However the effect of fist met palm was astonishing. It created a very powerful shockwave made both of them spectator away from the force. There was a huge crater beneath the two Etherious's pupils.

With Erza startled a little, Juvia saw this as an opportunity to sent a powerful kick to her stomach. Erza coughed up saliva mixt blood, cried out in agony as Juvia delivered her through the building by her fist in sulk.

Erza wiped her bleeding mouth and floating back to the blue haired girl with her right fist flew with the same speed.

Juvia ready to send another fist but Erza disappeared from her sight and reappeared behind her, slammed her fists down on Juvia's head, causing her crash into the crater, now it turn into the large hold.

Erza watched the cloud of dust intently and narrowed her eyes when Juvia flew out. Sent a kick towards her opponent with her forearm. Erza aimed dodged to the left, got buried a bit from the hit.

"Is that all you got." Juvia yelled as she wiped out her blood from the vision, saw Erza took her balance again.

"I was expected more from Flame Devil Slayer."

"Hell. We'll see. And sure I just use only magic of a Devil Slayer." Erza told Juvia coldly and started the spell.

"Flame Devil's Destruction Flame." Erza threw a huge black fireball into Juvia's face, created a huge explosion and sent the Phantom mage flying away in a high speed.

Juvia recovered quickly and gathered a large amount of magic from both hands.

"Water Devil's long Wave." A black water stream right to Erza position. Although she emerged from them but it also made her breath harder.

"Flame Devil's Brilliant Blade" a large torrent of black flame attacked from her both arms.

"Water Devil's Drizzly Rain" a suddenly amount of black rain dropped over the red head.

Took all the spell made Juvia and numerous building sank in flame. Juvia let out a painful scream because of the contrary magic. No better, the raindrop burned a lot of buries over Erza's body.

They both pant heavily, didn't want to lost the opportunity Juvia made another spell follow the rain.

"Water Devil's Formidable Flood" a giant waterball thrown towards Erza, whirl along her body, cutting it no mercy.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Erza howled in agony while Juvia tried to gathered all of her power now.

"Water Devil's Shark King" a gigantic black shark made from water looming over her with its mouth open widely, obvious devoured the red head. Erza raised her bleeding right arm created a tiny black flame in order to react the power.

"GYAWHHHHH..." Although the shark was explored but its opportuned bit a part of her right arm.

Juvia breath in exhausted, floated above to see Flame Devil bleeding heavily, lying on the ground with water still burned on her skin.

"It's been fun Erza. But it's time to say goodbye. I am a little upset, but surely I don't disappointed my mentor." Juvia smiled lightly to Erza and began to fly away.

She might better because her body really water element, but I have something to turn the table. Erza thought to herself, gritted her teeth to skip the pain. Using the rest hand to take off her eye-patch, she tried to jump towards the leaving mage.

Juvia widened her eyes in shock when she saw the Flame Devil managed to stand again. Moreover, what she saw really caused her awe and fear.

"This... this is... Etherious"

The left eye of the Fairy Tale mage showed with black sclera and crimson irises.

She could feel the power was increased constantly inside Erza body, but it's not just magic or Devil Slayer's magic. It's Etherious's Curse.

Erza gritted her teeth and didn't give Juvia any chance to processed everything. She charged at Juvia in a new speed buried her fist in Juvia's gut, causing the blue haired girl groaned agony with surprise.

The red head no stop ramming Juvia's chin with her knee.

Juvia tried to kick Erza away only for the red head vanished and reappeared above her with her leg up and delivered another hit to Juvia's back.

Juvia crashed to the crater. It's cracked more from 20 feet to 30 feet.

Continuing to gathered a quite amount of magic on her left hand, Erza cried out, swiped her left hand in a circular fashion, creating a powerfully, highly torrent of black flame that barraged to Juvia.

The attack hit Juvia and made the space explored with full of dust.

On the edge of the town. Makarov and Fairy Tale mages saw an titanic explosion and none than dust covered the view of two girl's fight.

"Let's go back. We need to check out Erza okay or not." Ur nodded and everyone quickly ran to the direct place.

Erza panted in exhaustion and waiting for a dust gone a bit, saw a shadow of a person lying on the ground, she walked slowly to the opponent.

Juvia were lying immovably, bleeding on over her body. Feeling the gaze of someone, she glanced over her head.

"I hadn't know you are Etherious yet. Just end me." She nearly whispered with a frustrated voice. However, the red head just grinned, tossed a part of her clothes and patched around her left eye, then softly said to Juvia as propped her hand on her belly.

"This's just test for us Juvia. Now rest and don't say anything. We'll meet our mentor soon." Juvia widened her eyes, looked fixedly at Erza. Before she could ask something, numerous of footsteps approached them from behind.

"Erza. Are you okay?" Ur called out to greeting the red head.

Well. Like what you can see, bleeding and arm cut." Erza replied weakly.

"Well. I think Porlyusica can get an artificial arm just as Gildart." She told then looked down to the other Devil Slayer lying on the ground.

"Now you lose. I think the Rune Knights will get you in jail for what you do." Kagura said, but Juvia didn't bother to respond.

Erza chuckled lightly, thinking how she would answer those Council if the Rune knights wanted to required for the damage after the fight between she and the Water Devil Slayer. Whatever, this wasn't the problem now, she could count on her parents or mentor, ultimately, her mentor was an emperor, no wonder they had a deepen pocket. A mischievous smile appeared on her face, which made everyone else got shivers.

However, prior to the Rune Knights could got up to them. Due figures approached them from above their heads.

There are two men about 26 years old. Their face were quite similar to each others, so they had to be siblings.

"That's quiet impressive little young girls." The blond haired man talked first, got all attention to him.

"Thank you so much. So what do you need here?" Erza asked, smiling happily to them but jumped a bit because of pain.

"We're Dragon of Round. I'm Rogue and my brother Sting. After seeing both of you, we decided to take you join in some missions for the Emprise." The black haired man talked, but his face was nonchalant.

Erza grinned ear to ear, took a quick glance at Juvia, who then narrowed her eyes in thinking about what Erza meant before.

"Excuse me. Are you sure you really need them. Uhm. You see at least, their state don't allow them to do anything." Makarov is the first person returned after gasped in awe, cut Erza before she was about to answer. He completely believed they are Dragons of Round, because their auras are so strong, not mention that he had spied on them but his power was reconciled in a second.

Dragons of Round. No one in this world don't recognize them. They was under the Spriggan Emprise. One of two highest mountain top of magic. They don't have Council but thousands of strong wizards as an army, which the lead was the Emperor himself and Ten Dragon Slayers called Dragons of Round. The rumor that one of the four kings in Fiore just barely rank with the lowest member of them.

"Sure. We'll cure them as the perfect they are, or maybe stronger." Rogue paused to take a look around. He gathered black magic and threw it to the sky. Everyone watched in shock as the magic explored and shined over them. And in the end, the ruin place had been replaced origins, although the Phantom Lord guild hall still be destroyed, a part of Fairy Tale also broken as before.

"This is a part of the reward. Now I think we can take our leave." He said and the siblings picked up one of Devil Slayers in bride style, a black magic envoloped Juvia and Rogue as the white one with Erza and Sting. They disappeared in front of everyone.

 **Ouch. I didn't think this is so much TT. Next time, go to Zeref's side. Wish you have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Love

**I really thank you for review. I read it. Yep look like I was as same as him at the begining but my story will be about the Dragon fight and the love of Zeref. I love to make him a happy ending.**

 **Anyway. I update this chapter so early because I love this chapter. I hope you can see as a fate that I left my pen at home so I borrow one, and now in my notebook this chapter full with red. kkkk. Please tell me what you feel for the reaction in love.** **The next chapter is the appearance of Mavis and well I will write like a turtle because of many fighting scenes, and my hard homeworks. But I want to tell you that because I'm bad at these so I just write a little of it, I focus on my main characters.** **In my story, Laxus doesn't alone in guild but he still cocky to weaklings. In addition, E.N.D and Zeref are in one side as siblings, E.N.D leads the Etherious, Zeref lead the dragon slayers. I won't tell about the enemy side now. Finally, Erza definitely become an Etherious for power, life span and ability with Zeref.**

 **And you guys. I just got an idea, aside from Larcade- the child was born from light of Zeref I want to make another one. THE SON FROM DARK. What do you think about it. Does it okay? And if it is you can suggest me his name. I got the idea when I type wrong name Karlace.** **Lol. Whatever, if you agree please tell in the preview I will write him in the next event.**

 **Thank you all, I hope you can enjoy my beloved chapter and sorry for my English again.**

 **Here you go (I don't think I good at giving title)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy** **Tail**

 ** _P/s: I love "Age gap" fanfiction but it's abandoned TT_**

Chapter 3: Hidden Love

Five days after, in Shriggan Emprise, inside the Emperor's office.

"Look like you have to cover your right arm beside your left eye." A nonchalant voice stated the matter to his pupil.

"Yes, I see. I think I can't get back my arm again." Erza said happily to the opposite man.

"No, this's nothing for me to create body, but you can turn normally when you completely become a Etherious." Zeref said while stroking Erza's arm.

"I don't care about it, thank you so much sensei." Erza smiled delightfully, her eyes shifted in a lines when she looked up her mentor.

"Tch. A girl should have her beauty, Erza." The dark haired man couldn't help but shook his head slightly with a small smile on his face.

Erza seemed to be hypnotised. She couldn't take her eyes off the strongest handsome "young" man in front of her. Her brain went blank with this soft side of her beloved, uhm, respectful mentor.

The arm now, or I could say that a claw, Demon claw from her elbow to her finger covered by black scales and clutches, it's a little bit than human but still not hardened enough. Looking like her arm was enclosed by a sheath safe and sound.

Zeref saw her feeling was distracted and quickly realized the reason, so he turn back to his motionless face and said coldly to Erza.

"You will come back to Fairy Tail. From now, Juvia will become your comrade and you no need to me anymore. Juvia will send my orders as a Dragon of Round." He got seat at the kingsize chair after his desk.

"How? I also passed the test. Juvia had become Dragon of Ten and I don't think I worse than her because I had won her." Erza said with both frustrated and hopeful. She looked like a puppy being driven away by its owner.

Zeref sipped his glass of water and not look at Erza.

"That test was of my brother for your Devil Slayer. I have no interest for the result."

"But I'm also a Dragon Slayer, and ypu had never checked her Dragon Slayer magic sensei. I can..." Erza lost her voice, the tears surged up the corner of her right eye.

"I can see how powerful they are, Erza. Juvia had already checked by his sister Wendy and you see, I don't have any vacancies for you." Zeref lean against his chair and stared coldly to Erza.

"You have..." Erza tried to protest but cut off immediately by the dark wizard.

"You don't want to do my order anymore, do you?: He asked simply to his pupil, who just stood, trembled.

"No I mean I would never disobey you sensei." Erza bit her lower lip hard, bow to Zeref and went out the office.

"Mavis may appear soon Erza." The girl stopped, startled with fear, confuse, hate but she silenced and departed.

Zeref sighed and turned his chair around, faced up to the light shined through the window. _Erza, don't ever come too close to me. You just truthfully be hurt._

\--

Erza walked through the corridor aimlessly. Her eyes were blank with the sorrow full of her face.

"Awch. What happen to our little bird. Did she was forsaken by the Emperor!" A mocked voice came above Erza's head. She know this voice, someone always sneer around her. However, she really didn't be influence about it, or to be right she's more pity for him.

"Have something wrong with you Larcade?" Erza slowly narrowed her eyes to the son of her mentor, he was the present of one who she really really lo... admired and a part of her hater. She wanted to be friend with him but somehow kept her not do it and luckily he didn't want to make friend with her. This's definitely perfect.

"Oh! Do you lost your mind little bird? If there has something wrong, it's you not me." Larcade hatred gazed at Erza. Yes! He feuded this girl. The one who always

flew high around the Emperor, the one was taught by him, took care of by him, by his father. Just like a noisy bird danced in a big cage to joy its owner. Although hate to expect it but he really jealous with her, that she can freely do things with that man.

Erza looked into his eyes, she could see scenes grazed in his thought and confusion of his feelings. Smiling to the light blond haired man, Erza got her feeling more calmly. I'm really lucky to be stay beside mentor. That's not fair for him. I see.

"What do you smile damn you. I'm not a foolish for jeer." He yelled to Erza's expression with full fire of angry. Eight people around them waiting for the general meeting, attended to the two arguing.

The seven was familiar with this, they just sighed and had nothing to do. The newest, blue haired girl looked around to wonder everyone reactions, hesitated stepping out to Erza and saying something but prevented from Erza's hand. She turned her face to look at Juvia, nodded to confirmed her that she is fine then got her attention back to the angry man.

"Larcade, don't be so rude. We have a new member here and I always please to talk with you." Erza smiled softly to the Dragon of Five.

"I have nothing to talk to you." He gritted his teeth and no way to reduce his angry.

Erza sighed and stared up again at Larcade face.

"Listen to me Larcade..." She was stopped by the son of her mentor's bully.

"I don't want." he glanced at her and seemed to leave the place now, but before he couldgo, Erza surprisedly hugged him tightly by both her hand and claw.

Larcade was speechless, his eyes wide opened, couldn't believe what the red head just did. Erza pressed her weight on Larcade, stand on her toes, tried to clung on Larcade's neck and whispered to his ear.

"I really want to talked to you about this before but I don't have a chance. I journeyed with my family, sensei and then came to Fairy Tail. I had known what you feel and what you think but you seemed not recognized the Emperor's love." Larcade frown and stirred to get off Erza's embrace. Erza hugged tighter to make sure not let him go because she had to finish this. She didn't like her mentor grieved and crushed on grief anymore.

"Larcade, Listen clearly. I won't say again and don't talk you you once more if you don't want, so let me finish us." Erza louder her voice and feel the men protest for a moment before calming down.

"The Emperor always love you as a father and his son, Larcade." The Dragon of Five trembled a little while hearing about his father's love. He really confused, confused in nearly hundred year of his life about it.

"You know he had a curse right." Erza felt his nod and continuing to talk.

"And the curse bound him with love. The love would never ever be allowed in his life or his immortal." Both Erza and Larcade clenched their fists in the thought while everyone had sadness on their face.

" I had seen happy and sad manybtimes, hut I never saw something returned the happiness without dying when he was happy around them. I had already seen it for all of my life, and my life just 16 years Larcade. It's nothing for hundreds-year from the day he became a dark wizard."

 _(The space seemed to be dumbfounded)_

"You no need to jealous with me, he had never want me to be his side, that just me, I want to be his side, to show him my love, to give him see love, to never let him forget there is someone always keep her love for him." Erza paused, this is the first time, the first time she spoke

that she love love the dark wizard out loud, in front of people, and may be the one who she loves himself. He's not so far from here. _Who cares?_ At least, she didn't care.

"You can hatred me, and I glad that you didn't hatred him. Not just me or you, he keep away his love from all people he care. My mentor E.N.D had told me how about merciful the Emperor was, that he ready created his brother, no wonder the curse would got his life limitlessly. As you can see Larcade." Erza didn't sure that she asked the Dragon of Five or herself, but maybe all people in the world.

"There is no one can have love than Zeref. Living with love for all your life is not as hard as living with hidden love.l for your immortal life. He had to live in harassment all the time, his soul was dying like flower around. The loneliness can kill someone easily, but he can not lost his mind. If he hates the life he would find the way to destroy it. Moreover, his love can't exist. The more it is the more life would be died down by himself.

He had truthly love you Larcade. You had long life than me and he had fought to kill his love for your living." Tears fell down from the Zeref's son eyes, he hugged Erza back, pressed his forehead on Erza's head and sobbed.

The girl gentle patted his back, tried to appease him although she was bitting her lips bleeding.

"Thank you little bird." Larcade choked with his emotion to the red head. Getting up his head and freed himself from the embrace.

Erza lost her hands, smiling with him after their moment.

"Nope. That's just how we can understand each other, don't think you can take my place to love him and don't call me that name anymore." Erza growled causing Larcade smiled at her.

Erza chuckled and continued to walked. She saw the other Dragons smiled too, especially the light blue hair man and the scarlet haired woman. She delighted to them and yelled girly.

"I also love you all guys." The three female smiled widely back while men chuckled to replied her.

Erza walked to Juvia and cheered for her.

"Yo, Juvia. Congratulation on becoming Dragon of Ten. I will wait for you at the restaurant in third floor, comrade." Juvia happily nodded and Erza waving her hand to go.

"That little. Don't ever greeting her mom. I'm the most especial one here." The red head woman growled while clinching on the light blue haired man. The small blue haired girl is Wendy - the Dragon of Eight grinned at her. The light blue haired man just loving hugged the scarlet woman and smirked to his daughter's behaviour. I wonder your Majesty had heard those. He couldn't help but remembered sometimes ago.

 **(Flashback)**

 _He reported the successful mission to Majesty in his office. The man as nonchalant as always and praised for his success. The loneliness as the day he first met him._

 _"Your Majesty."_

 _"Have something else_ , _Araino?" He looked up to his strongest Dragon, questioned him._

 _"No. Nothing. It just I have something to tell you. If you please." He bow to the dark wizard and waiting for the permission._

 _"Ok. I'm listening."_

 _"I don't know you had heard it or not, but there is a girl told me that her wish is he can forget who he was for once, it's such a shame that no one loves somebody." Araino waited for a second and got up again to confirm his leaving to his Majesty._

 _The dark haired man just stared at the closed door without showing emotion on his face._

 _We don't know how long he was on that position._

( **Flashend)**

Araino, the light blue haired man sighed to himself causing his woman looked at him

"What was that for honey?" The scarlet haired woman asked her lover.

'Its nothing. Let's go everyone. We will have the first meeting with our new member." The strongest Dragon- Dragon of One hold his wife's hand- Eileen Belserion, the Dragon of Two, who also the Queen of Dragon herself, and headed to the conference room.

\--

 _Ta da ~~~~~~ That's all chapter 3. And I go for awhile. Next chapter will be divide in 2 part as the second because it's so so so long guys. I hope you can wait for me. Thank you very much. 3_


	5. Note

**Hi guys, this is not a chapter, it's my notice. Due to many reasons I will skip this story for 2 or 3 months, and I would like to make sure about updating.**

 **-I have my final exam.**

 **-I got little sickness.**

 **-I have inspiration for 2 one-shot and an extra-chapter for this story too, so I wanna write it first.** **I hope you can understand for me and also waiting for me.**

 **HAVE A NICE TIME.** **LOVE YOU**

 ** _P/s: Guys, Did you have read Dragon's Wrath??? It's Natza pairing. I like it, but it seemed like being abandoned. I PM author but I see the last time updating was in 2015, so if you had read it, please tell me your imagination what is next. I so love it, but I can't guess what is next. Thanks!!!!_**


	6. Bonus

**Hi my love! Sorry for taking a long time. I have a lot of ideas running in my head although it's not all about this story.**

 **This chapter is not the real one, it's just an extra-chapter for relaxing. After thinking I decided that I won't write according to the canon track, so don't be so hard in events, time or arcs. There is a different story and I wonder if you want to see in encounter of canon and mine or just my arc. Please give me some ideas.**

 **Btw, I will continue to skip it in 1 or less month because some of my fancy. Please for give me. Hope you can enjoy it and have a nice day.**

 **Sorry for all my bad skill.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

The Tale!

 _In love, there is not this or this one is better. It's just when the fate come to you, you can feel this one is mine._

~Go~

Once upon a time, in centuries, all species was still peaceful. There has many miraculous ones, that you can only see in the old book, and the dragon was a strong man on Earthland.

In the West of Earthland, on Volcanic belt, where the heat never dying, is the residence of Fire Dragon.

"Hey, Zeref. Do you want to go for a flight?" a girl voice call to coddle someone.

There is one of giant mountains, a huge black dragon was taking a nap, peep his left eye to the voice.

She is a red haired girl, who blinks at him with as sweet as she can.

The dragon absorbed for awhile before accepting the girl with a light roar.

"Yeah. I know it. I love so so much." The girl cheered happily, hugs her dragon neck and kisses in his head.

Unknown to her, the dragon's eyes flashes mischievously, unwilling smile.

Well, how you can refuse a pleas from the girl you love, especially the one as hot as her. Take a look at this. Her eyes turns into to puppy state, her hands claps together suppose under her chin, where above it is a cutest pout. AND finally, those round, perfect and super boobs are pressed between her two slender arms. (Thought, now it presses hard to his scale.)

The dragon chuckles, wipes away his pervert thought and asks the girl.

"Always prefer pleasure, don't you?"

"Oh. Of course not. I just wanna travel with you. We can make a lot of lovely memories. You know I heard Acnologia and Irene met the animal people last week. They gave them a beautiful couple bracelets. I think we can meet someone more wonderful." The girl has a big smile, which makes her eyes shift in lines.

"So that huh? Anyway, let's go, although I can not sure we will meet one. As long as you feel happy, it's fine to me." The black dragon warmly speech, tears rise in corner of his lover eyes.

"I... Zeref you are the best dragon, no, best man, No, Best Lover ever. I love you." The girl rests her head in his cheek, tighter her embrace. She feel like no one on the Earthland can be happy as her now.

"I love you too, Erza".

 **(Scene change)**

A large black dragon spreads his wings above a forest, his girl lies on his back with both her arms and legs wrapped around him. They had decided to float a new path. Hope that they can meet any special specie.

Flying over the Worth Forest for a time, suddenly they see flare of light from other side of the forest.

"They are, they are, right?" Erza exclaims while the dragon lands towards that light.

There are a village of Fairies. They are so beautiful with colourful, however, you can easily tell that their favorite color is white and yellow. Most of them wear white silk, some have wings, some have feather ears, or tails. They like celebrating party, dancing, eating and drinking. Their livies just like their name.

In front of the gate of the village, there are 2 figures stand. The boy looks so quiet as the girl clings on his arm, stares around.

"What I can help you?" and old fairy man come to them and ask a favor.

"Oh. Hi!... I just take a walk and see ypur village so beautiful, so... Can I and my husband look around for one time?" said the beautiful girl who has scarlet hair, wearing a simple white dress with white shoes which stick two wings after it.

"My name is Erza and he is Zeref." She smiles warmly when leans her head on the black haired boy shoulder. The boy nods for greeting. He looks like a human if you don't mind about a pair of wings, horns, claws and some scales random on his skin.

"Oh! Nice to meet you. Sure you're welcome here and I think your husband is a dragon." The short old man grins to them, steps aside while let his hand out to gesture they come in.

"Yes. He is my great dragon and I'm his knight." The girl happily sticks with her dragon in human form, her husband don't say anything but you can see the warm heat in his eyes for the girl next to him.

Erza is sleeping on the black dragon back, who slowly flight back to their 'home'. Zeref just silences during the flight, may be because he doesn't want to disturb the girl's dream.

Erza was given a pair of wings, it's not real, but they are gorgeous, especially in Erza. In his eyes, no one could amazing as her, despite they are fairies, spirits, or whoever. However, that's also what he wonder about. It doesn't seem good enough for her to stay with him. She can get more better things, more... prettier than...

"I wonder if she's really happy with me?" the dragon mutters to himself, loses in thought...

"Sure. I'm happy when I can lived with my love. You know who is he, my lover, Zeref-kun~." a giggle behind him causing the dragon jumps a bit.

Erza crawls forwards, wraps herself around his head and kisses his rough scale.

"Don't ever think about it. We may not be gotten a couple thing like Acnologia or Irene, but we have our bond. No one can give us the red eye magic right! It just happen when our souls fuse with each other. You know that I seal with you all the life. My husband." The girl whispers into his ears.

"Yes, we are. We don't need to get from any, we make us. Let's go back our den, my wife." Zeref silences for awhile and proclaims to his beloved red head. They are heading to their house.

In the Fairies's village, there is a teen girl with bright blond hair sitting in her house. Her eyes are dreaming and the expression is just like who are falling in love.

"I wish that black haired boy is mine."

~End~

 **Again! Sorry for not update a new one. Thank for supports!**


End file.
